


Joy Comes In the Morning by AStephens

by AStephens1971



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, One Shot, Post Season/Series 05 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971





	Joy Comes In the Morning by AStephens

  
[Joy Comes In the Morning](viewstory.php?sid=1443) by [AStephens](viewuser.php?uid=424)  


  
Summary: 

Brian's had a very bad day... will tomorrow be any better?

  
Categories: [QAF-U.S.](browse.php?type=categories&id=99), [Brian/Justin](browse.php?type=categories&id=68), [Hurt/Comfort](browse.php?type=categories&id=37), [One-Off Fic](browse.php?type=categories&id=17), [Romance](browse.php?type=categories&id=45) Characters:  Brian, Justin  
Challenges: None  
Series: Brian loves Justin!  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 776 Read: 1459  
Published: October 06, 2010 Updated: October 06, 2010 

Story Notes:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.  The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.  No copyright infringement is intended.

  
Post-513. Brian POV.

Joy Comes In the Morning by AStephens

It was a long day—a long day that turned into a long night.

  


I was always cleaning up after incompetent artists, on top of other little inconveniences that just—to be honest—fucked things up.

  


But now I’m home—and I can’t think of anyplace I’d rather be than in bed.

  


I make my way upstairs, trying my best not to make any noise, for I don’t want to wake him up. I put my hand on the doorknob to our room and open it, cringing as I hear the reminder that it really needs oiling. Peering around the corner, I hope he didn’t hear it, but he’s still laying there, fast asleep, the slightest hint of a smile crossing his face.

  


A smile. The sight brings a smile to my face as well. It seems we’d been married forever, but in reality, it was only yesterday. I try to undress without the light, and when I’m done, I softly make my way to the bed, pulling just the sheet over me in an effort to stay cool.

  


But then I feel an arm across my shoulders, as it pulls me near. I turn just in time to see— _the smile_. Soft blue eyes meet my hazel ones, and I feel his kiss on my lips. “I missed you,” he whispers.

  


Tears well in my eyes, and I can’t decide whether it’s because I’m so happy or because I’m so sad—that once again, my “need” to be at work prevented us from heading off on our honeymoon. As if Los Angeles—Vermont— _Ethan_ — _Babylon_ didn’t teach me anything! Silently, I return the kiss, and the tears rolling down my cheeks offer what I still can’t seem to—apology after apology.

  


He reaches up, pulling me closer, and just kisses the tears away. Damn, I love him! “It’s okay, Brian,” he reassures me, holding me like he’ll never let me go. “You don’t have to take me on a honeymoon to prove you love me.”

  


I know, but I can’t seem to get over it—my late night was just an effort to drown myself in work because what I’d planned to do for our honeymoon fell through! Maybe it was “ridiculously romantic,” but this is Sunshine we’re talking about here—the one who showed me how to love!

  


The tears are still flowing when I roll over on my side and try to get some rest. Only the soft kisses offered by my Sunshine lull me to sleep. Justin’s “I love you, Brian,” is the last thing I remember.

  


The sun comes through the window, and I groggily look at the clock. It’s time to go to work. I don’t especially feel like heading in, since I really didn’t get much sleep last night—and the ringing in my ears doesn’t help matters, either.

  


But then—it’s obvious the “ringing” was really the phone, for as I cover my head with my pillow, I can barely hear Justin say, “I’ll get it, Brian.”

  


I’m half-listening to the conversation, but something piques my attention—Justin’s pulling the pillow out from over me and handing me the phone. “It’s for you,” he says, with that smile of his.

  


Taking the phone from him, I sit up. “Kinney.”

  


As I listen to the other end, I can only say “Uh-huh. Yes.”

  


But what I hear next makes me stop and take notice. “You’re kidding,” I whisper, as I look in Justin’s direction. “It—it’s available?”

  


Tears well in my eyes again. “Of course we still want it. Thank—thank you so much.” I get up, slowly walking to the base and replacing the handset.

  


“Who—who was that?” is the inquiry, as I’m standing there, just shaking.

  


Turning around, I face him, putting my hands on his shoulders in an effort to stop shaking. “Sunshine,” I whisper, for that’s all I can do, “that was the hotel.” Then the corners of my mouth turn up—into a smile that rivals even his Sunshine best. “Our room—our honeymoon suite—just became available.”

  


His eyes widen, and his hands fly to his mouth. I laugh as I see him shake his head, and tears welling in his eyes. “No—no way,” is all he can say before he collapses in my arms, just sobbing.

  


Holding him as close as I dare, I just tip my head back and laugh. From a totally fucked-up night to the best morning we can remember! When we finally release, I grab my cell, for there are a few calls I need to make. “Cynthia? It’s me. I’m taking the next month off. Why? Well,” I admit, looking at my beautiful Sunshine, who has collapsed on the bed, still sobbing, “I’m going on my honeymoon.”

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1443>  



End file.
